


To Master or Not to Master

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Free Verse, M/M, POV Multiple, kind of done on a dare yrs ago XD, no srsly your eyes do not deceive you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Kreacher could feel nothing for anyone other than Regulus...maybe.





	To Master or Not to Master

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy! Originally written for Morghen.

Oh, how Kreacher missed his

Master Regulus!

Kreacher does not know the

y_e_a_r_s

that went by

Kreacher only knows the

**Hole**

Kreacher felt

after Master Regulus'

_death_

**&** Kreacher would rather

L_I_K_E

not to be

**disturbed**

by anyone

_a.n.y.m.o.r.e_

* * *

Filthy **Mudbloods** …

Dirty blood- **traitors** …

Ah, Master Potter…

That's

_Master Regulus'_

_ locket _ _!_

A search for

Mundungus,

you say?

Yes, master…

* * *

Stupid, stupid Dobby

Dobby was hungry

Took us to

_Hogwarts_

Now Kreacher must

**wait**

Kreacher does not

WAIT

Kreacher—

Kreacher misses Master Regulus

You, squid, understand Kreacher?

**Ugh** , disgusting beast

Do not

pat Kreacher's head

The Giant Squid never had a

m-a-s-t-e-r

Squid does **not**

understand Kreacher

no matter how _tightly_

Squid hugs Kreacher,

Squid will _not_ have Squid's feelings returned

Kreacher cares for Master Regulus _only_ , so **goodbye**

* * *

_Squid is shunned—*sob*!_

**Author's Note:**

> D8 WTF? This is just so…strange…funny and angsty all at ONCE?! Morghen, this is your [bad] influence, *lol*. Oh, and that was Squid saying his (or her? If it's his, does this become slash?) only line. Poor Squiddy, turned away with nary another glance. You'll get Kreacher someday, Squiddy! XDDDDDD
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki ;3
> 
> 2017 note: Sometimes a crack pairing was golden in my hands back in 2010… I still can't believe my pals became a fan of the ship, but I guess it's the absurdity of the ship crossed with good writing? XDDD *ideka* Basically, the short and sweet of it is that I can write anything. ;P


End file.
